Broken Strings
by StellaPriceFan
Summary: A family trying to piece their lives back together after a tragic event. Contains Reddie. Will conatain Overdoase Attempt, Donestic Violence, Child Abuse and Teenage Pregancy but I will warn you at the beggining of each chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys here is the first part to my waterloo road fic that might sound familular to some of you because I have bern posting it on the waterloo road forums where I am up to part 15/16 so you might have already read it all parts will eventually be posted on here in the next few days so I can catch up.**

**I do not own Waterloo Road or any Waterloo Road characters just Lucy at the moment.**

**Warnings: Overdose attempts, Domestic Violence, Child Abuse and Teenage Pregnancy**

It was the first day of the spring term at Waterloo road and Rachel Mason could not wait. At the beginning of the school year when Rachel joined Waterloo road as head teacher. Her and deputy head Eddie Lawson were always fighting. Then Rachel found out about Eddie's twin sons Micheal and Stephen and how Stephen died from cot death. Eddie also found out somethings that day about Rachel. he found out about Rachels daughters Sophie and Lucy and how Lucy died in a car crash just over a year ago. At the young age of 16. They finally stopped arguing and and became closer, because of the things that they had in common. Rachel and Eddie then both finally admitted that they love each other and have done since the first time they meet each they started dating. During the Christmas holiday Eddie move in with Rachel and Sophie. Sophie was very pleased with her mum and Eddie's relationship. Sophie loved to see her mum happy, because she had not had much to be happy about recently. What with Lucy's tragic and unexpected was in the car with Lucy when the car crashed. So she was very traumatised by the though Sophie was in the car at the time it had crashed. She escaped with a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises. The car that was crashed was Sophies boyfriends Boltons car. Bolton and Sophie are not together anymore, because she ended the relationship. Sophie ended her relationship with Bolton, because she blamed him for her sister death  
Sorry this first part is a bit dull and short. I am just trying to introduce the characters and the story.

**Hope you enjoyed the first part. Please Review. **

**Chloe**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to the people that have reviewed and here's Part two which is a really long part hope you enjoy and keep reviewing.**

As usual Rachel was ready and was waiting for Sophie. "Sophie Ella Mason hurry up we are going to be late for school" Rachel shouted up the stairs.  
There appeared Sophie at the top of the stairs she was just like Rachel in every way. With her shoulder length auburn hair in lose ringlets that bounce off her shoulders. Her big bright bambi eyes looking down at her tie as she was straightening it.

"Come on Soph. Eddie is already in the car."

"I'm coming mum."Sophie replied as she ran down the grabed her bag and followed her mum out the door to the car where Eddie was waiting.

"Soph what were you doing up there?" Rachel asked

"Just looking at some photos of Lucy and Me it was two years ago today that she died mum."

"I know darling let's get to school before we are late.

Rachel,Eddie and Sophie drove through the school gates and pulled up into their usual parking space. Just like normal the car park was empty and they were the first people been quiet and distant the whole way to school which was unlike her. Rachel knew that it was,because two years ago to day Lucy died

"Are you ok Soph." Rachel asked

"Fine." She snapped as the got out the car and ran into school clearly upset.  
"What's wrong with her Rachel?" Eddie asked concerned

"It was two years ago today that Lucy died Eddie." Rachel replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh Rach I'm sorry come here." Eddie then hugged Rachel as she started to cry.  
After Rachel had calmed down and stopped crying her and Eddie made their way into school and headed to rachel's office.

It was lunch time and Sophie had not seen or spoken to her mum since this she thought that she would go to her mums office and apologise for the way she acted this morning, because at the end of the day today was hard for her mum as Sophie got to the anti chamber of her mums office. She saw Bridget.

"Hi Bridget is my mum in there?"

"Yeah I think she is you can go in and see her if you want she seemed pretty upset earlier."

"Ok thanks Bridget."

Sophie knocked lightly on her mums office door and waited for her mum to allow her to enter.

"Come in" Her mum said in a whisper

Sophie entered the office and took one look at her my she was curled up in a ball on the sofa in the corner of her aulburn hair a mess. Her eyes were all red and puffy. She looked like she had been crying for hours. Sophie took one look at her mum and felt a wave of guilt wave over her as she knew that she was partly to blame.

"Oh hi Soph" Rachel said sadly with out looking up,because she knew it was her daughter

"Hi mum I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted earlier. I know that this is a hard day for you two and I was childish and selfish earlier." Sophie replied sheepishly.

"Come here baby it's ok I know you will find today hard. I know you blame yourself as much as you like me to think that you blame Bolton for Lucy's death."

Sophie walked over to her mum and curled up on her mums lap and sobbed until she falls asleep.

Rachel I need you to sighn these doc..u..ments. Eddie calls as he walks in to the office.

Then he stops as he see Rachel curled up asleep with Sophie curled up on her lap then covers them both with a blanket and kisses them both on the forehead and leaves the office quietly. Eddie sees Sophie like the daughter he never had.

Sophie's Dream:  
"Hay Luc do you want to come out with me and Bolton tonight?"

"Yeah why not it beats revision."

"Is mum ok with as goin out Soph"

"Yeah she is fine with it, because it is Friday, but we have to be home by eleven."

"Oh ok then let's go." Lucy replies

Sophie and Lucy make their way to Boltons house where he will be driving them to the party that they are going were driving along. then blot on turned his head to ask sophie where a bouts this party was and he hit a lorry.

"BOLTON watch out!" Sophie shriked as they hit the lorry.

They were all taken to the hospital by abulance Bolton and Sophie seemed ok where as Lucy had been hit the worst by the they all arrived at the hospital and Rachel and candiece were called. Rachel rushed over to Sophie and said

"Are you ok Sophie I was so worried when I got the call I am never letting you out of my sight again." Rachel cried

"I'm fine mu just a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises that's all. Lucy's not ok though loook."

Rachel looked over to where the doctors and nurses were checking Lucy over and it did not look good.

"Miss Mason I am sorry to say that Lucy has got multiple internal injuries and has suffered a major head injury. To the point where she has slipped into a coma and it is unlikely that she will make it through the night."

"Oh my god!" Rachel whispered as she made her way over to Lucy's bed.  
"Luc please wake up sweetie I love you and I need you baby girl please wake up sweetheart.

Then the monitors beside Lucy's bed bleeped

"I need to see my sister and tell her I'm sorry." Sophie screamed at the nurse and doctors that were stopping her getting out of bed.

However it was to late because the monitors around Lucy's bed started bleeping and Rachel was pushed away while they tried to restart Lucy's they failed and a few Mintues later she was preanounced you could hear in that hospital room were the quiet sobbes of Rachel and Sophie

"Noooo." Sophie screamed as she woke up

"What happened sweetie." Rachel asked in a panicked voice

"I had that dream again mum." Sophie cried

"what the one where Lucy dies darling."

"Yeah that one."

"Oh sweetie come here shall we go home."

"yeah mum I think we should."

I will just go and tell eddie we are going and to meet us at home while you get your stuff together."

"OK mum see you by your car in a few mintues"

**Boloton is the same age as Sophie so I know legally he would not be able to drive. However for the purpose of this fic he can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is part 3 Hope your enjoying it.**

The first month of the spring term was coming to an end. Sophie had not been feeling well for a few days now. She kept getting a temperature,tummy pains and she kept being sick. It was the lesson before luch on a friday and Sophie was in english with Tom Clarkson. She was sitting next to Sam and Lauren. When she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach.

"Sir can I go to the toilet please?" Sophie asked

"Yeah of cause Sophie just be quick ok." Tom replied

"yeah I will thanks sir." Sophie made her way to the toilets. She made it there just in time before she was sick in the toilet. After she had finished being sick. It was lunchtime so she slowly made her way to lunch.

After lunch she had drama with Izzie clarkson. Sophie was very fond of Tom and izzie. They were both great friends with her mum and Eddie. Sophie slowly walked into drama she was pale and she looked really ill. She had her hand on the right side of her stomach, because it hurt so much.

"Sophie darling are you ok?"Izzie asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine miss"Sophie whispered in pain.

"Ok if your sure."Izzie says still not convinced

It was halfway through the lesson and the class were in little groups of four or five doing a scenes where their teenage children came in late from a night out and they are cross with them. Sophie was in a group with Chlo,Maxine,Sam and Lauren. Their group was doing really were all looking forward to showing the rest of the class. It was their turn to show the rest of the class their scene. The class really loved their scene. However about halfway through their scene Sophie cried out in pain and collapsed on the floor.

"Sophie are you ok?" Chlo asked a bit panicked

Izzie rushed over to where Sophie was lying on the floor in agony.  
"Sophie sweetie are you ok? Talk to me honey."

"Yeah I'm fine."Sophie cried weakly

"No your not and your clearly in pain. You've also got a temperature. Izzie replied as she felt Sophie's forehead.

"Chlo go and get Miss Mason and Mr Lawson quickly please." Izzie told her daughter

"No please miss don't get my mum or Eddie I mean Mr Lawson." Sophie said panicky.

However Chlo had already gone to get Rachel and Eddie. Chlo run into Rachel's office luckily Eddie was there two.

"Chlo is everything ok? You seem a bit panicked." Rachel asked the young girl.

"yeah I'm fine. It's Sophie she collapsed in drama and my mum told me to come and fine you and Mr Lawson miss." Chlo said rushed and out of breath

"Oh my god." Rachel said as she rushed out her office down to Izzie's drama room with Chlo and Eddie following quickly behind.

As they entered Izzie's classroom there was just Tom and Izzie on the floor next to Sophie, because all the other kids had gone home. Izzie was by Sophie's head stroking her hair.

"Oh Soph what's wrong sweetheart?" Eddie asked

"I don't know my stomach hurts and I feel hot and keep being sick dad." Sophie cried

"OK let's get you to the hospital Soph and get you checked out." Rachel told Sophie

"All sorted Rach I called an ambulance and it's on it's way." Izzie told Rachel

"No mum, dad I don't need to go to hospital." Sophie cried

"I know your scared Sophie, but we need to get you checked out." Eddie said soothingly

Sophie look at me baby I promise it will not be like last time. Rachel replied.

Why what happened last time Rachel? Tom and Izzie asked in unison

"Last time Sophie was in hospital was the night Lucy died." Rachel told Tom and Izzie.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and Sophie was taken to the hospital with Rachel and Eddie close behind.

**Please keep Revewing because it makes my day.**

**Chloe XXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is part 5 where we find out what is rong with Sophie. This update is long, because I wanted to fit a lot in.**

The ambulance arrived at the hospital. Sophie was taken to the teenagers ward where you got your own room. She was then checked over by the doctors did some tests to see what was wrong with Sophie.

"Miss Mason can I have a word outside please?" the doctor asked Rachel

"Yeah ok course let me just go and tell Sophie and get her dad." Rachel replied  
"Eddie the doctor wants a word with us outside."

"Sophie will won't be a minute sweetheart the doctor just wants a quick word with us outside ok." Eddie told a scared looking Sophie.

"Ok mum, dad see you in a minuite."

Eddie and Rachel followed the doctor outside to find out what was wrong with their little girl.  
"Miss Mason, Mr Lawson I think that it is Sophie's appendix that is causing her all this pain."

"OK so how can you help her?" Eddie asked the doctor

"Well we could remove it."

"What an operation?" Rachel asked

"Yeah but it is routine and she should be out of hospital a week after the operation if there are no complications." "However Sophie will have to take a couple of weeks off school after the operation to make sure that she had fully recovered."

"Ok thank you doctor we will tell Sophie then you can come and talk to her about the actual operation" Eddie said shaking the doctors hand as he thanked him.

"Ok that should be fine I will see you later on."

Rachel and Eddie walked back onto Sophie's room to tell her the good and bad news.

" Soph the doctors know whats wrong with you."Eddie told Sophie

"what is it dad what wrong with me?"Sophie asked

"It's your appendix love." Rachel said to a worried looking Sophie  
"H..ow do they make me better?"She asked already really knowing the answer she just hoped she was wrong.

"They remove your appendix Soph then you will feel better."

"But mum I don't want an operation I don't want to die like Lucy." "I want to go home"Sophie replied while trying to pull out her IV lines out and trying to get out of bed to get dressed, but failing miserably, because she was in to much pain.

"Sophie Ella Mason look at me sweetie you won't die you will go and have this operation and then you will be able to go home."Rachel firmly but calmly told her daughter using her head teacher voice like she always did when ever she wanted to get through to Sophie.

"Soph if you go and have this operation their is some good news as well."

"What that then dad?"

"Me and your mum were thinking that we would take you to florida in the summer"

"Oh cool thanks mum,dad and can we go to disneyland to?" Sophie asked as she tried to hug them, but winced in pain as she did so.

Just then the doctor came in to have a chat with them about the operation in the morning and what to expect.

"Hi Sophie I'm Hannah an I am going to be the person taking out you appendix tomorrow." "I would like to talk about what will happen tomorrow if that is ok with you?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Ok well first of all nothing to eat or drink after midnight otherwise it will affect the anastentic. Right tomorrow you will be brought down to the theatre. Where first we will give you a general anastentic to put you to is so that you will ot be able to feel the operation. Your mum and dad can come down with you and stay with you until you full asleep." hannah said just thinking that Rachel and Eddie where both sophie's parents. However neither Rachel or Edfie corrected them.

"Then me and my team of surgeons will do the operation which should take at least an hour maybe even two. After the operation is complete you will be taken to recovery where you will stay for about an hour until you have woken up completely, and we know that you have not reacted to the anastentic or any of the painkillers. Thst will have given when we are sure that you are ok you will be brought back up here where you will be able to have something to eat and drink." " Have you got any questions that you want to ask me before I go?"

" Yeah I have what if I wake up during the operation cause you know you see these things happen on TV don't you?"

Well don't worry about that, because you will be attached to all these monitors that tell as different things. One of these things is if you are waking up or not. So when you are waking up a bit we will just top up the anastentic. Ok is that every thing?"

"Yeah that's everything thanks doctor." Sophie whispered

"Ok will I will see you in the morning Sophie."

_  
**Guys I don't know how much of the medical stuff is right, because I have never had my appendix taken out. So I don't know how long it is meant to take and how long you stay in hospital afterwards. **

**Chloe**

**XXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is part 5 **

****It was a nice sunny day in Rochdale and the sun was streaming through the window waking Sophie up. Once Sophie was fully awake she remembered where she was and what today was. Today was the day that she would have her appendix removed. She was feeling a little scared and nervous. Sophie was still deep in thought. When she noticed that it was not just her in the room anymore. Her mum and dad had arrived. So they talked about what Sophie wanted to do when she got home and in the summer holidays. This took Sophie's mind of the operation.

However, all too soon for Sophie's likening, the doctors were there to take her down to theatre. Rachel and Eddie held her hand all the way there. While the anaesthetist was giving Sophie the general anaesthetic, she said count down from ten Sophie then the next thing you will know you will have woken up and it will all be over. When Sophie was asleep Rachel and Eddie kissed Sophie on the forehead and left the theatre. The surgeon said that she would come and tell them when the operation was over and how it went.

**Rachel's Pov:**

I hate everything about hospitals. I always have. My baby girl is in there being cut open and I can't help her and I hate that. To top it all off the hospitals cold plastic chairs are really uncomfortable and their coffee tasted horrible. I stare at the clock on the white pale walls. It looks like the hands on the clock are going backwards. However this might be due to the fact that I have been staring at it for the last hour 40 minutes. I have never been a patient person. I always want things to happen there and then. Thank god my thoughts were interrupted by Eddie calling my name to tell me that the operation was over and the surgeon wanted to talk to us before we went and saw Sophie.

**Eddie's Pov:**

Rachel was sat beside me on these uncomfortable blue plastic hospital chairs. She would not take her eyes of the clock. She had been staring at it all the time that Sophie had been in there. Whereas I had been staring at this very 'interesting' mark on the floor. I stood up to stretch my legs and started pacing the corridor

"Eddie please Sit down it is not going to make time go any faster." Rachel said sounding stressed and upset.

"Says you who have been staring at the clock since we came out of there." Eddie replied harshly

I regretted what I said the minute it came out of my mouth. I knew that Rachel could not help staring at the clock. She is not the most patient person in the world when it comes to waiting. That is one of the many reasons that I love her. So I quickly apologised to her and she said not to worry about it. I can see why is getting sick of waiting I am to and I am not even Sophie's father even though I see her as my own daughter and she has started calling me dad which still brings a tear to my eye every time she says it. I then see the surgeon coming out of the theatre. So I called Rachel who is still in her own little world staring at the clock. To tell her that the operation was over and the surgeon wanted to talk to us before we went and saw Sophie.

"Miss Mason, Mr Lawson the operation went really well. I am glad we removed Sophie's appendix when we did, because it would not have been to long before it burst. However the operation went really well and Sophie will probably have to stay in hospital for about a week. Then she must not go to School for a week after being discharged from hospital. When she does go back to school she must take it easy and not over work herself. Have you got any questions before I take you to see her?"

"Will she be able to do PE and Drama at school because she really likes both those subjects? Rachel asked"

"She could probably do drama after about 2 weeks as long as she takes it easy and does not over do it. Whereas PE, because there are only a few weeks left of the school year I would say that she does not do PE until September?" The Doctor advised

"Can we see her now please?" Eddie asked

"Cause I will take you up there now however I must warn you that the anaesthetic will not have worn off yet so she will still be tired and sleepy."

**Press that button that says Review and make my day. **

**Chloe**

**XXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can't belive I have already posted six chapters of this fic on here. Well here it is part 6 hope you all enjoy. **

Rachel and Eddie entered Sophie's room. Sophie looked so small and venerable in that hospital bed.

"How you feeling darling?" Rachel asked

"Ok I guess a little tired though. How are you guys." Sophie replied sleepily

"You will be sweetheart the anaesthetic has not quite worn off yet. Stop worrying about us and try and get some sleep. You're just like your mother worrying about everyone else but yourself. All we care about at the moment is you." Eddie said sternly.

Sophie then drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Rachel gently woke Sophie up."Sophie honey you have visitors."

"Umm what mum?" Sophie asked sleepily as she woke up  
Sophie opened her eyes and looked round the room and there was Izzie, tom, Chlo, Mika, her mum and dad.

"Sweetie this is for you it's just a little present from Tom, Me Chlo and Mika to say get well soon." Izzie said as she handed Sophie a card and a cuddle teddy that said get well soon.

"Thank you that's really kind of you." Sophie replied quietly, because she could not quiet talk probably because she was still groggy and sleepy from the anaesthetic

"Schools not the same without you its quiet." Chlo told Sophie cheekily. This resulted in Chlo getting hit playfully around the head by Sophie. Sophie then winced in pain as she did this.

A few hours later and it was time for Izzie, tom, Chlo, Mika to leave. So they all said go bye to Sophie and hoped that she would get better soon.

A week later Sophie was still I hospital and was getting board and could not wait to be allowed home. Just like Rachel Sophie hated hospitals. Also Rachel and Eddie were not at the hospital yet, because they both had to go into school then one of them would go at lunch then the other would go at lunch and any free time they had would be spent with Sophie. Then they would both come back after school. This is what it had been like for the last week. So at this moment in time Sophie had nobody to talk to. So it had just gone 9. So this meant that Eddie would not be here for another hour at least.

Sophie was reading book trying to pass the time before her dad arrived and there was a knock at the door. Sophie guessed it was a doctor, because they always came round about this time to check on their patients.

"Come in." Sophie said

"Hi Sophie how are you today your mum and dad not here yet then?"The doctor asked

"Fine thanks you. No there not here yet my dad should be coming in about an hour, because they both had to go the school first."

"Oh ok can I examine you so that I can check your progress and all being well then you should be able to go home later this afternoon."

"Yeah cause do you want me to lift my top up or not."

"If you wouldn't mind only so I can see how the wound is healing."

Sophie pulled her top up so the doctor could examine the wound. The doctor felt around the wound.

"Well it all seems to be healing nicely so you can go home later today. I will go and get a nurse to take your IV lines ok."

"Yeah and thank you for everything you have done."

About 5 minutes later the nurse came in to take Sophie's IV lines out. Once they had all been taken out and the nurse had left. Sophie got dressed slowly, because her right side was still a bit sore. Once she was dressed she slowly packed her bags remembering to put all the cards and presents she had got off various people.

She was just finishing packing when Eddie entered the room.

"Hay Soph sorry your mum could not come as well school is just a bit hectic today, but she said that she will try and get over at lunch." What you doing out of bed and packing all your bags and why have you not got your IV lines in anymore?" Eddie asked confused

"Actually dad tell mum that she will not need to come over at lunch, because they said I can go home later today." Sophie replied to a still confused Eddie.

"Oh that's great news Sophie." Eddie said excitedly and pick Sophie up and spun her round like a little kid.

"Ow dad you're hurting me"

"Oh yeah sorry sweetheart. I will just go and ring your mum and tell her the good news."

15 minutes later Rachel arrives at the hospital and goes up to Sophie's Room Where they doctors are signing discharge forms that Sophie has to sign as well, because she is now that is all done they all go home, because both Rachel and Eddie have told Tom and Kim to look after the school so they can both be with Sophie for the rest of the day.

**Chloe**

**XXXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews here is Part 7 which is a little shorter than some of my other parts. I am going to be adding a few thing into this fic in a few updates time which if I keep posting at the rate I am could be up by then end of the week bearing in mind that I have still got to write these updates.**

**Thing one: I am going to add Mel into this fic as Rachels Older sister because Rachel is the youngest in this fic unlike in the show. So do you want Mel to be nice or Evil I have got Ideas for both so whatever you decide I will go with.**

**Thing Two: Rachel also has an older Brother who is a character in the show but not as her brother oviously he will remain secret and he is married so who do you want to be Sophies aunt:**

**Nikki, Linda or Christine, orany other female who is not already in the fic but not Lorriane or Karen because I already have an ideas on how I am going to add them both into the fic into the fic. Also out of the three teachers I have suggested to be Sophies aunt do you want me to add them all into the fic anyway or not you decide and is there any other ideas or people you want to see in this fic.**

It was a dull Wednesday morning in the Mason/Lawson household. Sophie was the first one up which was unusual, because she was normally the last one up. Sophie got dressed in some skinny jeans, plain white T-shirt, black cardigan and her knee length black boots. That Rachel got her for her birthday. Sophie then went down stairs and, because she was the first one up she decided to make Rachel and Eddie breakfast.

Meanwhile upstairs in Rachel and Eddie's room Rachel was trying to get Eddie up.

"Come on Eddie get up now." Rachel pleaded

"Make Me." Eddie replied cheekily like a schoolboy.

"Edward Lawson get up now or I will have to give you detention" Rachel replied as if she was talking to a pupil.

"Sorry miss. However I can think of another way in which you can punish me."Eddie said as he pulled Rachel on top of him

"No Edward get up now." Rachel shouted as she made her way to the ensuite bathroom to have a shower.

20 minutes later just as Sophie was putting three plates of bacon, egg and toast on the table. Eddie and Rachel came into the kitchen.

"Morning Soph what's all this?" Rachel asked

"Morning mum, dad I just thought that I would make you breakfast to say thank you for everything that you have done for me." Sophie replied

"Oh princess that is really sweet but you did not have to do all this."Eddie told Sophie.

While eating there breakfast they talked about random things and Sophie told them that she was board of sitting in Rachel's office all day and could not wait for Monday when she could go back to lessons. Rachel and Eddie told her that they thought that they would never here are say that.

Once all the breakfast things were put in the dishwasher. Sophie insisted she would do the dishes. Even though Rachel said that she and Eddie would do them. They then got their stuff together and went and faced another normal day at waterloo road.

**Chloe**

**XXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here part 8 Hope you enjoy and Keep reviewing**

Rachel, Eddie and Sophie arrived at the waterloo road and Rachel parked the car in the usual place. They then made their way up to Rachel's office where Sophie would stay all day. While Rachel did work and Eddie went to lessons.  
Rachel had been doing paper work for most of the day. However she still felt like the pile of paper work was getting bigger and she could not wait for the lunch time bell to go. When the bell did go she told Sophie to go and meet her friends and go and get some lunch. Rachel then took a walk around the school. She then came to the cooler and had a great idea. Rachel entered the cooler to find that there was nobody in it for a change. She then put her plan into action. She got her mobile out of her pocket and rang Eddie.

"Hi Mr Lawson."

"Hi Rach has something happened?"

"Yeah actually it has can you come down to the cooler please?"

"Why are you ok." Eddie asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine, but please Mr Lawson could you come down to the cooler I will explain when you get here thank you. Oh and it's Miss Mason in school." Raxhel replied sternly.

5 minutes later Eddie had got to the cooler

"Rach what did you want there is nobody in here." Eddie Said Confused

"Mr Edward Lawson its Miss Mason in school." Rachel replied in her head teacher voice

"Ok you're scaring me now Rachel I never called you Miss Mason in school."

"Edward Lawson sit down this instant I think that you need to learn some manners and that is not how you speak to your head teacher."

Eddie sat down at the desk just like he had been asked.

"Now I think that you need to be punished for not getting up this morning don't you?" Rachel asked as she put some lined paper in fornt of him.

"Now I want you to write I must get up when I am told and not disobey my head teacher while in school. 500 times please."

"But Rachel..."

"It is miss in school. If you don't start to follow the rules then I will made it 700 lines instead of 500. Is that clear?" Rachel asked Eddie sternly

"Yes Miss. Sorry miss"

It was nearly the end of lunch and Eddie was getting board

"Miss can I go now? I have a class to teach next lesson." Eddie lied

"No Edward you cannot go, because you have not finished your work and you have a free lesson next, because I checked." Rachel said sternly as she finished off some paper work.

It was coming up to the end of the day and Sophie was wondering where her mum was because she had left the office just before lunch and had not returned which was over two hours ago. So when the bell went Sophie made her way to her mum's car to wait for her mum and Eddie. On her way to the car park she spotted her mum in the cooler with Eddie. However she was confused, because there was nobody else in there. Also Eddie looked like he was writing lines. So she went and investigated. As she was just about to go into the cooler She saw Tom and Izzie coming towards her.

"Hay guys"

"Hay Sophie sweetie is everything ok are you feeling better?"Izzie asked

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better thanks. Do you know why my mum is in the cooler with my dad and why he is writing lines?" Sophie asked

"No sorry Sophie we don't but shall we go and find out?" Tom asked with a grin on his face

"Tom don't go and cause trouble like a child." Izzie told Tom

"No don't worry about it Izzie it will be fun." Sophie told Izzie

Sophie, Tom and Izzie Entered the cooler without Rachel or Eddie knowing.

"Oh dad you been naughty is that why you're in here? Is it, because you would not get up this morning." Sophie asked Eddie windindg him up while Tom and Izzie were laughing behind Sophie.

"Oi be quiet you will get me into trouble you know what your mum's like." Eddie told Sophie "You two stop laughing I'm already in enough trouble as it is." Eddie told Tom and Izzie as he through paper at them

"I heard that Edward and stop throwing paper before I make you write more lines. Sophie, Tom and Izzie do you want to join Eddie in the cooler for being cheeky and disruptive? Rachel asked

Um no thanks. They all replied

Well I am not waiting around here I am going to go home. I will see you both at home when you have finished mucking about. Sophie told Rachel and Eddie.

**Chloe**

**XXXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys sorry for the wait here is part 9 of Broken Strings and it is a good one and fun to write so I hope you enjoy it and keep reviewing.**

The summer was fast approaching and the Lawson/Mason family was very excited about this, because in just under a week they would all be in Florida. Rachel and Eddie had been together for about 8 months now.

So Rachel, Eddie and Sophie pulled into their normal space and Sophie got out of the car and went over to Bolton, because they were back together now, Sophie had told him she had been silly in blaming him for Lucy's death. So she had apologised and they were back together. Much to Rachel's delight, because she liked Bolton and she knew that he made Sophie happy. However Eddie was not sure, because even though Sophie was not actually his daughter he saw her as his little girl. So he was not sure about her getting a boyfriend even though she was sixteen.

Sophie and Bolton were kissing when Eddie, Tom, Rachel and Izzie walked passed

"Oi put him down you don't know where he's be." Eddie told Sophie

"Oh dad Stop mum tell him."

"Oh come on Eddie it's cute."

"Yeah wells she is too young to have boyfriends" Eddie told Rachel

"She's Sixteen Eddie."

"Don't worry about it Rach Tom's the same with Chlo and Mika and Mika is almost eighteen."

"I am not Iz."

"Yeah you are only the other day you were telling me that Chlo was too young to be with Donte."

Rachael and Eddie had left Tom and Izzie and were making their way up to Rachel's Office. The bell for first lesson went and Eddie went to teach year 8's maths and Rachel got on with some paper work. It was second lesson of the day and Eddie had year 11 for maths and it just so happened that Sophie was in that class. This was perfect, because Eddie needed to speak to Sophie at the end of the lesson.

As the bell rang for break and Sophie was just packing her things away. Eddie came up to her and asked if he could have a word. Once everyone had left he closed the door and Sat down at his desk and Sophie stood opposite it

"Soph your ok with me and your mum aren't you?" Eddie asked

"Yeah of Cause I am I think it is great to finally have a dad that cares about me and my mum just seems so happy with you."

"That's good, because I was going to ask your mum to marry me. I just wanted to check that it was ok with you first."

"Oh my god yeah that is fantastic. When were you thinking of doing it I was thinking of doing it in the staffroom at lunch so if you want to come down at the beginning of lunch then I will do it then."

"I was also thinking that I could formally adopt you and then you could change your name form Mason to Lawson. Then we would be a proper little family."

"Yeah that would be great." Sophie said as she hugged Eddie.

"Not a word of this to your mum ok"

"Ok I promise."

The next two lessons seemed to drag on for both Eddie and Sophie and when the bell finally rang for lunch they both could not wait to get to the staff room.  
Rachel as usual was absorbed in paper work. So she did not even notice Eddie come in.

"Hi Rach"

"Hi Eddie how are you?" Rachel asked

"I'm fine I was thinking maybe we could go and have lunch in the staffroom today instead of having it in here."

"Oh I don't know Eddie you know I don't like going to the staffroom."  
"Please Rach" Eddie begged

"Oh ok then"

So Rachel and Eddie made their way to the Staffroom. Unknown to Rachel that Sophie was just behind them and would be joining them. Rachel went in and Eddie said that he would be there in a minute. He waited for Sophie and they went in together.

"Miss Sophie Mason this is a staffroom and I do believe that you are student." Grantly told a very excited Sophie

Give a rest Grantly I told Sophie to come her ok, because it is a very special occasion.

Why Eddie what is the occasion? Rachel asked confused

Eddie got on one knee and said

"Well Rachel Mason the most amazing women in the world. What can I say apart form the fact that I Iove you from the moment I set eyes on you even though we fought a lot then I found out about Lucy and I knew we had something in common we had both lost a child. Also my darling you have another amazing daughter Sophie and I would love to be a part of both your lives. So would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Of cause I will Eddie." Rachel said almost in tears because, she was so happy.

"Eddie it worked I can't believe you got my mum to marry you now we can be a proper family."

"Hang on Sophie knew about this? Rachel asked confused"

"Of cause she did Rach I checked with her if it was ok first."

"Also that is not the best bit is it Soph"

"No it's not dad I can I tell mum the next bit"

"Cause you can sweetheart"

"Well mum Eddie said he wants to formally adopt me then I can change my name to Lawson and we can be a proper family."

Oh that's just great darling. Rachel said as she hugged Sophie.

Many people came to congratulate the happy couple.

However all to quickly lunchtime was over and everyone had to go to lessons.

So everyone said that they would have a proper celebration in here after school. When the final bell went Rachel, Eddie and Sophie made their way to the staffroom Bolton, Chlo, Donte, Mika, Brett, Maxine and Janeece were also invited to join the party and they all partied way into the night.

**Chloe**

**XXXX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is another part for tonight. Hope you are enjoying this fic as much as I am writing it and keep reviewing because the more reviews I get the more often I write and Update.**

Waterloo Road was buzzing with excitement, because it was the last day of term before the summer. All the students and staff were very excited about the up coming summer six whole weeks of sunbathing,late nights and parties. However know body was more excited about the summer then Rachel, Eddie and Sophie,because they could not wait to spend two weeks in is the first holiday they would go on as a family.

Rachel pulled into the space that said head teacher at the front of the school. Sophie got out of the car said good bye to her mum and dad and told them she would see them though Eddie was not her biological dad he was her real dad,because he cares and loves her like a real dad should and she would not have it another way.

"Oh come on Rach why wont you let me drive your Mazda?"

"I won't let you drive my Mazda Eddie,because it is the most precious thing in the world." Rachel told Eddie playfully

"Even more precious then Sophie?" Eddie asked Rachel knowing full well that it wasn't

"What's more Precious then Sophie?" Tom asked

"Rachels Mazda that she will not let me drive." Eddie pouted

"You know full well why I will not let you drive my car and I never said that it was more precious then Sophie now let's get into school or we will be late for assembly."

After assembly Rachel and Eddie were walking to Rachels office, because Eddie had a free lesson so he had decided to spend it with Rachel.

"I love the last day of term."

"Do you, why's that then Rach? Eddie asked her

"Because there is very little paper work for me to do. So I can spend the last day of term wondering around the school,chatting to my pupils in between lesson and annoying my deputy."

"Oh you can can you." Eddie said playfully

"Well fancy a bit of fun now."

"Eddie it may be the last day of term. However I am still the head teacher and you are still the deputy."

"Oh please come on Rach." Eddie begged using puppy dog eyes

"I said no Eddie and you know the puppy dog eyes don't work on me and have you not got a lesson to teach or some marking to do."

"Yeah I have got marking to do. However I would much rather spend my free hour with my lovely wife to be."

"That's very sweet Eddie but , I have work to do and after today haas finished we have got six whole weeks to spend with each other."

The day went buy very quickly with hardly any disruption. Apart form a few fights the day had gone by smoothly and before Rachel knew it the bell had gone for the last time for six weeks and Eddie was by her office door ready to go and meet Sophie by the car and go home and pack for Florida,because in less then less then 36 hours they would be in Florida.

**Chloe**

**XXXX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11 for all you lovely people**

Beep, Beep. Rachel turned off the alarm clock that said 3:30am. She looked over at Eddie, she could not get over how sweet he looked when he was sleeping. Rachel then moved her slender body closer to Eddie and leaned over his body and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hmm that was nice. How come I don't get woken up with a kiss on the lips everyday, but a pillow being thrown at me?" Eddie asked Rachel

"Well, because it is not everyday that we go to Florida. Also we have to be at the airport in an hour and 45 mintues and a kiss is the most effective way of getting you up quickly."

"Ok thank you for that expernation. how about you go and have a shower and get dressed and I will go and get Sophie up."

"Ok thanks Eddie."

Eddie then quickly put on a shirt and some jeans, before he made his way to Sophie's room. Eddie quietly enterted Sophie's room and just stood by the door watching her sleep. Before Eddie had realised how long he had been standing there watching Sophie sleep. Two skinny arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Eddie why have you not got Sophie up yet?"

"I was just watching her sleep, because she looks so cute when she is sleeping."

"I know she does love, but we will not get to the airport on time if we don't hurry."

"Ok I will get Sophie up and then I will have a quick shower. While you go downstairs and start on breakfast. I will then meet you downstairs in about 20 mintues.

"Well that sounds like a plan Mr Lawson."

While Rachel made her way downstairs to start down stairs. Eddie walked over to Sophie's bed and sat on it.

"Soph time to get up honey."

"Hmm what time is it dad?"

"It's about 3:45 am."  
"Oh dad why are you getting me up this early?" Sophie asked Eddie

"Because we have to leave in 45 mintues to be at the airport by 5am. So why don't you go and have a shower and get dressed and make sure you have packed everything. Then come down stairs where your mum is making breakfast."

"Ok dad I will be down in about 20 mintues."Once Sophie was ready she then did one final check of her suite case and then she made sure she had everything in her hand luggage bag like her mobile,iPod and things to do on the aeroplane. She then made her way down stairs and was greeted by the smell of pancakes and her mums singing.

" Hi mum what you cooking

"Hi Soph. I thought that, because we have a long day ahead of us I thought I would make us all some pancakes. So do you want bluberry,chocolate or plain?"

"Can I have chocolate please."

"Cause you can darling and where's your dad?"

"I think he is still upsatairs getting ready you know how long he takes."

"Yeah I do"

"Hi you two."

"Hi Eddie do you want some breakfast we've got pancakes blueberry, chocolate or plain. Or you can just have coffee."

"I'll have blueberry pancakes please."

"Ok their you go."

Once everyone had finished their pancakes and all the breakfast things were put away. Rachel,Eddie and Sophie all got their luggage and made there way to Eddies car to put their luggage in the then all got in the car and made there way to the were taking Eddie's 4 by 4, because the boot was bigger then Rachels Mazda.

**Chloe**

**XXXX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

Rachel,Eddie and Sophie were standing in the line for check in. So they could get rid of their suitcases.

"I hate waiting in ques and we have been waiting here for ages." Rachel told Eddie and Sophie.

Eddie and Sophies response to what Rachel had said was that they just burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny guys?" Rachel asked confused

Well it is just the fact that we have been waiting here more then 20 mintues and you are already moaning." Eddie told Rachel.

"Yeah mum you are not very good at waiting are you?" Sophie chipped in.

"Yeah ok is it just so bad that I just want to get on the plane. So we can get to Florida. So I can start working on my tan." Rachel exclaimed.

They finally got to the front of the line and it was their turn to check in. Once they had checked in they made their way through security and passport.

After they had done all that. They had about an hour until they had to board the plane. So they decided to go and get something to eat before they got on the plane, because it had been ages since they last ate anything.

After they had boarded the plane. They settled down for. Nine hour flight. Rachel hated the take off and landing on an aeroplane. So when it was time for the plane to take off. She held onto Eddie for dear life. While Eddie tried to comfort her. Sophie was sitting in her seat with her headphones in her ears listening to Last Friday Night by Katie Perry on her iPod. While Rachel and Eddie were talking. It was then finally time for the plane to land after nine hours in the air. As the Plane was landing Rachel held onto Eddie, because she hated landing just as much as the take off.

Once they were off the plane they went and collected their luggage. They then got their hire car and made their way to their villa. Once they got to their villa they unpacked and then they all rested, because Rachel,Eddie and Sophie all had jet lag, because it was only 11am in Florida. Whereas it would have been 4pm in England.

About an hour after they had decided to go and rest. They decided that they wanted to go to the beach. So they all got changed into their swimwear.  
They arrive at the beach after about a five mintue walk. Sophie and Eddie went straight into the sea. While Rachel lay on a sun bed reading a book trying to get a tan. Eddie was trying to get Rachel in the sea.

"Come on Rach. Come in with us?" Eddie pleaded

"No thanks Eddie I'm fine here with a book working on my sun tan." Rachel replied.

"Oh come on mum it will be fun." Sophie tried

"No it's alright Soph I will watch you have fun with your dad." Rachel told Sophie.

"Dad you have to find a way to get mum in the sea."

"Yeah your right wait here I have an idea."Eddie told Sophie

Eddie ran up to Rachel and scooped her up off her sun bed and ran out towards the sea.

"Eddie what are you doing put me down." Rachel exclaimed

"Nope sorry Rach you asked for this." Eddie replied as he gently threw Rachel in the water.

"Edward Lawson get back here now. What did you do that for?" Rachel spluttered.

"I wanted you to come and enjoy the sea with me and Soph." Eddie all this was going on Sophie just stood there laughing histrically.

"Oi you can be quiet missy." Rachel told Sophie

After a fun filled afternoon at the beach. Rachel, Eddie and Sophie all made their way back to their villa to freshen up before they went out to dinner.

**Chloe**

**XXXX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who has reviews and read this fic so far 16 reviews already and I still have lots of ideas and chapters to post. **

****Rachel,Eddie amd Sophie were about a week into their were having a wounderful time in florida. It was 8am where Rachel,Eddie and Sophie were eating waffles and pancakes.

"So guys what do you want to do today?" Eddie asked Rachel ad Sophie.

"Dad can we please go to Disneyworld please?" Sophie asked Eddie

"Cause we can sweetheart. We could go out for pizza afterwards well. Lets just ask your mum what she thinks of the idea."

"Rach,Rach,Rachel." Eddie said trying to get Rachels attention with no response from Rachel.

"Mum,mum,MUM." Sophie shouted getting Rachels attention.

"Hmmm sorry what were you two saying I was in my own little world there."

"Darling are you ok?" Eddie asked Rachel concered.

"Yeah i'm fine Eddie."

"OK well me and Sophie were just talking about going to DisneyWorld for the day to see Micky Mouse. Then maybe going out for pizza do you think?" Eddie asked Rachel

"I think that is a great idea."

"Well ok then I am going to go and get ready." Eddie said as he got up and kissed Rachel and Sophie both on the top of the head and went upstairs to get ready for a day at DisneyWorld.

"Mum are you sure your ok?" Sophie asked

"I'm fine honey. Now why don't you go and get ready while I tidy the breakfast things away." Rachel told Sophie while giving her a fake smile.

However Sophie was not fooled and could see straight past her mums fake smiles because, she could read her like a book.

"Mum don't give me that I can see straight through your fake smiles and can read you like a book."

"What fake smiles i don't know what you are talking about? I am fine now go and get ready so we can get going." Rachel told sophie trying to hide the fact that she was upset.

"Mum stop lying i know your upset, because it is the first holiday we have been on since Lucy died and you miss her." Sophie replied as she tried not to cry.

"How did you know I was upset about that?" Rachel asked Sophie

"I know that is what your upset about, because I am feeling the exact same way. She would have loved it here. Although you probaly would not have been ale to get her off the sun bed and out of the villa, because she would have wanted to get a tan so much." Sophie told Rachel as she started to cry.

"Oh sweetie come here." Rachel told Sophie with open arms.

Then Sophie and Rachel cried into each others arm until Rachel saw Eddie come down the stairs. Where Rachel and Sophie sprung apart much to Sophies confusment.

"Are you two alright in here?" Eddie asked concerned.

"Cause we are aren't we Soph." Rachel said as she eiped her tear stained checks with her hands

"No mum we are not alright why do you feel the need to lie to everyone?" Sophie asked her mum as she began to get more annoyed.

"Why whats wrong?" Eddie asked

"Why don't you try and work it out dad." Sophie shouted

"Can you two please stop arguing." Rachel said as ran out the room and went upstairs crying.

"Now look what you have done Sophie." Eddie told Sophie angrily.

"Me how is this my fault. It is easy to work out what is wrong with mum. I don't see why you need to ask." Sophie angrily replied as she ran up the stairs to her room.

"Soph come back here I didn't mean to shout. Whats wrong sweetheart?"

"Eddie then followed Sophie up the stairs to her room. When he got to Sophie's room he knocked on the door.

"Soph please let me in Sweetheart I didn't mean to shout whats wrong?"Eddie said as he walked into Sophies room.

"Nothing i'm fine. Sorry for going off on one I didn't mean it. "Sophie sobbed.  
"Hey its ok I did not mean to shout now your not fine so, come on sweetheart tell me whats wrong." Eddie said as he sat on Sophie's bed.

Sophie only had to say one word for Eddie to work out what was wrong with her and Rachel. This word was Lucy.

"Hay everything is going to be ok. Its only natrual for you to be missimg Lucy."  
"I know I just thought that I would have gotten over her by has been two years since she died. Sophie told Eddie tearfully.

"Don't you ever think that there is a time limit for you to get over Lucys death. Afterall she was your sister and what I hear from Rachel you were very close."

"Yeah we were mum often said that we were like twins. Apparantly we were inseprable when we were younger. I just wish you could have meet her dad. She was smart funny and pretty." Sophie said sadly.

"I already have Soph." Eddie said to a now confused Sophie.

"How she was dead before me and mum knew you how could you have meet her.?" Sophie asked Eddie shocked and confused.

"I meet her through you,because your smart,funny and pretty." Eddie told Sophie

"Thanks dad."

"You have nothing to thak me for sweetheart. I should be thanking you for knowing what was wrong with your mum when I didn't."

"Just then Rachel was standing in the door way."

"You two alright in here?"

"Yeah we're fine arn't we dad?"

"Yeah we are Soph. So whos ready to go to DisneyWorld?" Eddie asked both Rachel and Sophie.

**Please keep reviewing it makes my day. **

**Chloe**

**XXXX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14 and the last part of the Holiday after this chater it is back to the reality that is Waterloo Road where the fic really takes off and the Drama begins.  
**  
Rachel, Eddie and Sophie all made their way out to the car and drove to DisneyWorld which was about an hours drive from their villa.

Once they were at DisneyWorld they all got out the car and went and got their tickets into Magic Kingdom.

"So what do you want to go on first girls?" Eddie asked Rachel and Sophie.

"Can we go on big thunder mountain? Look its over there." Sophie asked Eddie as she pointed to a big mountain opposite.

"Yeah of cause we can Soph." Eddie replied a little nervous.

"Cool thanks dad." Sophie replied as she walked on ahead to go and get in the Que.

Rachel however noticed how nervous Eddie looked about going on the ride. So she decided to question him about it.

"Eddie are you nervous about going on the ride?" Rachel asked

"Yeah a little." He confessed

"Why."

"Well I don't really like big roller coasters that much."

"Oh Eddie you don't have to go on you know."

Soon it was time for them to get on the ride and Eddie had decided to go on the ride after all. When they all got off the ride Rachel and Sophie said that they enjoyed the ride, but Eddie said that he did not really enjoy the ride that much.

They then went on a few more attraction in magic kingdom. Such as, Dumbo the flying Elephant, The Magic Carpets of Aladdin and Walt DisneyWorld Railroad.

Rachel then said that they should go and get some lunch and that they would then go and look at the other theme parks after lunch. So for lunch Rachel had pasta, Eddie had steak and chips and Sophie had chicken and chips. Then for dessert they all had ice cream.

After lunch they decided that they would go and look at the other theme parks, Epcot, Disney's Hollywood Studios and Animal Kingdom. Once they had finished visiting all of the parks it was getting late. So they decided that they would go straight back to the Villa and get some food back there instead of going out to get pizza for dinner.

**Please keep them reviews coming**

**Chloe**

**XXXX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15 **

**Warning: Teen Pregnancy**

**Hope you have noticed the warning if this warning is difficult for you than suggest you don't read this fic anymore because this persons pregnancy will be an on going thing throughout the fic. **

**The bits in Bold italcs are what Sophie is thinking**

Rachel, Eddie and Sophie have been back in Rochdale for four weeks and Rachel and Eddie have been planning their wedding which is in four weeks time.

Rachel has already brought her wedding dress and some shoes. Sophie and Bolton have been hanging out in the park and at each others houses getting up to gods knows what and are more loved up then ever.

Bolton even proposed to Sophie and Sophie said yes. Rachel was happy for them, whereas Eddie was still getting his head round the idea that his little girl would be getting married in the not so distant future. How much was that going to cost him?

It was the first day back after the summer. Rachel and Eddie had a busy day ahead of them, because they had a new executive head starting today, because the LEA thought that it was a good idea.

Her name is Karen Fisher and she has just gone back to work after taking 18 months out of teaching for personal reasons. They also had two new pupils starting today as well Jess Fisher who was going into year 12 and would be in the same year as Sophie and Harry Fisher who was going to be in year 11.

Rachel woke up to the sound of someone being sick. So she looked over to where Eddie was lying to check it was not him and there he was in bed beside her. Therefore there was only one other person it could be and that was Sophie.

So Rachel walked across her bedroom wrapped her dressing gown around her. Then proceeded to walk across the landing towards the main bathroom.

"Soph is that you are you ok?" Rachel asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah mum its me and i'm fine."Sophie told her mum as she opened the bathroom door.

"You know you can always stay home today if you wanted. I mean me and Eddie have got a meeting with the LEA after break, but we shouldn't be back to late." Rachel told Sophie.

"Thanks mum, but i'm fine its probably nothing and I think I need to be in school today to distract myself. What with it being Lucy's 18th birthday today."

"Ok well i'm leaving in about half an hour if you want a lift." Rachel told Sophie.

"No thanks mum I think I am going to walk give me time to clear my head." Sophie told Rachel.

"Ok if your sure darling."

It was finally time for Rachel,Eddie and Sophie to leave for Waterloo Road. Rachel and Eddie got in their car and Sophie walked down the road towards the school.

Sophie took a slight detour when walking to school, because she had a feeling that she knew what was wrong and if she was right then it was not nothing like she told her mum. So she walked into the chemist found what she was looking for, thanked the person at the till. Even though as she left the chemist she heard the person at the till say

"B****y Waterloo Road students"

When Sophie arrived at the school she knew her mum and dad were already there, because Rachel's Mazda was parked where it always was. Sophie knew that she was still early even though she had walked. So she decided that she would go and do the pregnancy test that she had brought and was sitting in the bottom of her bag. The quicker she knew the better, because if it was positive she could then tell Bolton and they could decide what to do.

So Sophie made her way into the girls toilets. She went into one of the cubicles and locked the door. Sophie then took the pregnancy test out off her bag and did what it said. Once she had done the test she had to wait for 3 minutes to see if her life was going to change forever it was the longest three minutes of her life. She kept going through the options in her head of what she could do if she was pregnant.

_**Option One: Have an abortion - I don't think I could do that kill my own baby no that is not an option.**_

_**Option Two: Have the baby and give it up for adoption - there are loads of people what would give it a great life, but once it was born I don't think I could give my baby to complete strangers never see him/her again which only leaves one option**_

_**Option Three: Have the baby and raise it to the best of my ability**_

**_Obviously I will have to see what Bolton want to do if I an pregnant but I have made up my mind I'm going to keep the baby and raise it best I can._**

Sophie also kept thinking about what her parents would say.

**_She is going to be so mad, because I have done the same thing she did and she will probably kick me out. As for dad he will probably kill Bolton. _**

That kind of made Sophie smile the thought of Eddie trying to kill Bolton.  
Finally the three minutes were up and it was time to see if she was pregnant or not. So she slowly turned the test over in her shaking hands. There right in front of her were two lines.

Sophie really wanted to cry there and then but she knew she couldn't, because she had to get to form. So she wrapped the pregnancy test in some tissue and put it in her bag. She then flushed the toilet and washed her hands and made her way to form. She had decided that she would tell Bolton at break and they could break the news to their parent after that. After form she had double science with Mr Mead. Sophie normally liked science but today she was not in the mood especially as they were doing the reproductive system.

After double science it was break time. So she made her way to the common room. Where she knew Bolton would be, because he had had a free lesson the lesson before. As she was just about to enter the common room, Sophie noticed that Bolton was not alone Michaela White was in their with him, but worse then that they were kissing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is part 16**

She noticed that Bolton was not alone. Michaela White was in their with him, but worst of all they were kissing.

_  
Sophie then quickly turned on her heel and made her way up to her mums office. Before Bolton or Michaela noticed her. Once Sophie got to her mums office. She knocked on the door.

" Come in " she heard her mum shout

So Sophie slowly opened the door.

" Hi sweetie whats wrong? " Rachel asked her daughter, because she could see that she was upset.

" Mum I have something to tell you, but please don't get mad. "

" Ok, but your scaring me now soph? " Rachel replied

" I'm pppr pregnant. " Sophie told Rachel before she burst into tears.

" Oh honey come here it will be ok. " Rachel told Sophie as she hugged her.

" So your not mad. " Sophie asked Rachel worried

" I'm not mad a little disappointed yes, but not mad... "

" ... and your going to kick me out just like your mum did to you. "

" No how could you think I could do that. " Rachel replied shocked and a little hurt by what Sophie had just said.

" No I was going to say have you told Bolton and that I will support you no matter what you decide to do. "

" No I have not told Bolton. I was going to tell him at break, but I saw him kissing Michaela White in the common room. Before I got the chance. " Sophie told her mum as she started to cry again.

" Oh sweetheart i'm sorry. If he treats you like that then he was never any good for you anyway. "

" But I loved him mum. "

" I know you did, but he clearly does not love you like he says he does. When I get my hands on him I am going to make sure he knows just how much he hurt you. "

"Please mum can we just leave it. Also please don't tell dad about the pregnancy. I will do it tonight. Even though I am really scared to do so. He is going to kill me when he finds out."

" Soph Eddie's not going to kill you when he finds out, he will probably kill Bolton, but not you, because he loves you and would want to support you. "

" Thanks mum I better go, because I have drama next with mrs Clarkson and I don't want to be late. "

"Ok sweetie see you later and don't forget that Sixth form are off timetable after lunch. To do this enterprise thing with the new executive head. Also don't forget..."

" I knew that mum and I also know that you and dad have got a meeting with the LEA, but you will be back at the end of the day. So to wait for you and dad to come and pick me up."

" Yeah I was just checking you know. " Rachel replied with a smile.

Sophie then left Rachel's office and made her way to the drama studio. Then after drama she had a free lesson. So she decided to go to the common room to catch up with some english coursework.

The bell then finally rang for the end of the lesson and it was now lunchtime. So Sophie made her way to the canteen and sat with Chlo, Mika, Donte, Brett and Maxine.  
"Hi Soph you alright you were really quiet in drama today and wheres Bolton? " Chlo asked her friend.

" I'm fine and can we not talk about Bolton please. " Sophie replied as she daydreamed and and went off into her own world,

While the others were in deep conversation Sophie was in a world of her own. Thinking about how much she missed her sister. She was also thinking about how Bolton cheated on her with Michaela and that she was pregnant with his child.

Sophie only came out of her daydream when she heard her friends telling her that the bell had gone and that they had to get to that enterprise thing with the new executive head.

**Chloe**

**XXXX**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is Part 17. Hope you are still all enjoying this fic and keep reviewing**  
Sophie got up from the table that her and her friends were sitting at and told her friends that she could not be bothered with this enterprise thing, so was gong to go into town instead and that they were more than welcome to join her if they wanted but, they didn't, so they made their way towards Mr Lawson's classroom where the enterprise afternoon was being held and Sophie made her way into the town centre.

Sophie was in the town centre walking trying to clear her head of everything that had happened today, Bolton cheating on her and now the fact that she was pregnant with his baby and despite the fact that earlier in the day she had made the decision to keep the baby and raise it she was not sure of that decision now because, she had made that decision before she found out Bolton was cheating on her with Michaela and she now knew that she was in this pregnancy alone with no Bolton for help and support, so she decided that she was going to ask her mum when she gets back to school if she can have an abortion because she knew that she could not keep the baby if she was going to raise it alone.

As she was thinking about having an abortion or should she just keep the baby and raise it alone. Also did Bolton not have a right to know that he was going to become a dad regardless of what he has done to her after all that was not the baby's fault. She was so confused and did not know what to think. Sophie then noticed an off-licence and even though she knew she shouldn't because, she is pregnant Sophie still went in regardless and brought a bottle of Vodka. She hoped the alcohol would numb the pain, hurt and anger that she was feeling. So with the Vodka safely in her school bag and her mind made up about what she is going to do about the baby she will tell Bolton and regardless of if he wants to support her or not and be part of his child's life she is going to keep the baby and not have an abortion even if that means facing the chance of raising the baby alone. After all she cold not have an abortion because, she could not lose another baby. So with her decision made and the Vodka in her school bag she headed back to school in time for last lesson not that she had any intention on going to last lesson.

**Chloe**

**XXXX**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is Part 18 I have finally caught up with where I am on the Waterloo Road Forums with this fic. This might mean that after this chapter has been posted updates might be a it slower because it will be a case of me having to actually write them. So instead of getting 2 or 3 chapters at a time you will probably only get 1 at a time! So rant over hope you enjoy this part.**

Sophie arrived at school just in time for last lesson. However she did not go straight into school she went behind the bike sheds instead and got the Vodka out of the bag and drak the whole bottle in one go.

Once she had consumed the whole bottle she was very drunk and felt slightly sick but, she still staggered into school with a plan to show Bolton how much he hurt her. So she made her way towards her dads classroom.

Sophie walks past her dads classroom and stands were she can't be seen. Sophie then hears a womens voice that is unfamilular and Mr Clarksons voice.

Karen: I think its the newspaper guys next

Newspaper Guys: Whooo

Bolton: Introducing Waterloo Roads first weekly newspaper the snapper. Unashamebly the Snapper is aimed at getting to the hearts of issues that really matter to its readers. Gossip, Tittle Tattle goings on.

Sophie sees this as the perfect time to make her entrance , so she stumles into the classroom clearly very drunk.

Sophie: Tittle Tattle

Bolton: urr... the school newspaper will be unlike anything...

Sophie: I'll give yo some tittle tattle for your little ego trip.

Sophie than saw Mr Clarkson saying something to an unfamilular women who Sophie can only assume was the women she heard earlier and she was right when the women spoke to her.

karen: Excuse me what are you doing?

Bolton: Well there it is. He told Sophie confused and unsure why she was acting like this.

Sophie: Hows this for your headline full time rapper kills girlfriends sister.

Tom: I'll deal with this.

Karen: No you will not.

Sophie: My sister is dead becuase, of you and all you care about is showing how clever you are with some poxy school newspaper. Sophie cried as she screwed up one of the newspapers that had been placed on one of the desks in front of her.

Sophie: Who the hell are you? Sophie asked the unfamilular women while karen walked up to her to steady herswaying body by putting her hands on Sophies shoulders.

Karen: I'm your executive head and you are an ex-pupil. Karen told Sophie angrily

Tom: I'll sort this I know the history but before tom could finsh his sentence and Karen could reply Sophie was sick all over Karen.

Tom: Awww come on darling lets get out lets get some fresh air. Tom told Sophie as he guided her out of the classroom.

Meanwile Rachel and Eddie were just finishing the meeting with the LEA and were then going to head back to school to pick up Sophie and see how the new executive heads first day went. Totally unaware of what had gone on between Karen and Sophie.

Sophie was meanwhile alsleep on the sofa in Rachels office with Tom by her side. Just than karen walked into Rachels office and tapped Tom on the shoulder and signalled for him to come to the other side of Rachels office to where she was standing.

Karen: What the hell were you playing at don't ever undermine me in front of pupils I am perfectly capable of handling this. Karen told Tom angrily.

Tom: Listen that girl lost her sister two years ago today would have been her 18th birthday she is Rachel and Eddies daughter. I know the background thats all nobodys tring to undermine you.

Karen: I'm sorry

Karen then walked over towards the sofa and knelt down beside Sophie.

Karen: Sophie sweetheart can you hear me what have you had to drink hmmm?  
Sophie: A Vodka

Tom: I'll ring Rachel

Karen: Thaks listen i'm going to stay here can you sort out the prize giving?

Tom: Yeah cause

Karen: Can I leave you to decide the winners

Tom turned to Karen and nodded as he exited the office to go and ring Rachel

Karen: You'll be alright my love might have a sore head in the morning but, we've all been there. Karenn told Sophie as she put a pillow underneath her head.

Sophie: I'm so sorry. Sophie mumbled

Karen: Hey chalk it up to experience always feel better after being sick huh.

Karen said with a slight smile as she rubbed Sophies back.

Sophie: Oh I can't believe I...

Karen: Hey you made a mistake but, your gonna get through I have got some people who want to see you. Karen replied with a smile as Sophie slowly sat up?

**As you know Sophie is pregnant so when she has the baby do you want it to be a boy or a girl you decide by voting in the poll that is on my profile page and it is called what gender do you want Sophies Baby to be. The poll will close on 12 August 2013, so get voting.**

**Also the raeson that I structured this chapter like a play script was because there was alot of dialouge and I thought it would be an easier way for you to work out who was saying what. Please keep reviewing and don't forget to vote.**

**Chloe**

**XXXX**


End file.
